The Fake Relationship
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: MULTI-CHAP. Rose blackmails Scorpius into fake-dating her during the holidays just to get the press and her family off her back.


**The Fake Relationship**

"What?! Are you crazy, Rose? How do you even come up with this stuff?" Scorpius sent Rose a look as if to question her sanity.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, exhaling loud in frustration. She looked him straight in the eye before continuing. "Scor, I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't think it was necessary. Come on."

"I can remember a lot of times where you had a crazy idea, I refused, you persuade me to do it, so I went along with it and we got in trouble like…" Scorpius thought back of all those moment, "Oh right, _almost_ every single time!"

"Look, I came to you, my best friend, to ask a favour but appears that I was wrong about that," Rose bit out looking really angry.

Scorpius stood up from the armrest of the couch. "Hey! I'm still your best friend alright? You can ask me anything."

He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Rose opened her mouth to retort but Scorpius quickly added, "Besides that."

Rose pouted and batted her eyes. "Come on Scorp, I would do anything for you! And aren't you afraid that if you don't do this for me I won't consider you my best friend anymore?"

"Rose, please give me some credit. You threaten with that every week and still you can't keep away from me," Scorpius replied, sounding smug.

"Come on!" Rose whined, yanking his sleeve.

Scorpius pulled back the sleeve of his second favourite sweater, "I just don't understand _why_! And why it has to be _me_!"

"First of all, we're only _pretending_ to be a couple for my family on Christmas and that everyone otherwise will constantly ask me if there is anyone new in my life! _Anddd_ you know that James' will bring that Portuguese Tiago guy who tries to date me every chance he gets only because I'm single! Of course I can't ask any of our friends who are already in a relationship, which is everyone by the way, and I don't want to fake date some guy I don't trust, so that's where you come in! Also, you don't like Christmas with your family and now you get to celebrate it with me and Albus! Doesn't that sound much better? Hmm?"

"No, not like this."

"I'm not going to beg you, Scor."

"Good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway," Scorpius released Rose and sat down on the sofa.

Rose suddenly turned around to face Scorpius again, but now with a gigantic smug smile on her face.

"Would you consider a bribe?" she suggested with one raised eyebrow.

"You couldn't meet my price," Scorpius replied instantly, looking straight at her without blinking once.

Rose looked straight back in Scorpius' eyes, testing him if a smile appeared on his face and he would give in. Scorpius face remained straight and he narrowed his eyes a little, hoping that Rose wouldn't push it this far. Rose on the other hand, had another idea, "Extortion?"

A relaxed smile graced Scorpius' face. "You got nothing on me."

Rose was silent for what seemed like minutes when she started laughing with so much humour in her voice that Scorpius felt like he was being fooled.

"Think again, Malfoy. Think again and again."

Her eyes stood playfully evil and she smirked. "You wouldn't…" Scorpius stuttered when realisation dawned on him.

Rose didn't answer while her smile got broader and bigger. He never thought Rose would use that to blackmail him. Apparently being single bothered Rose so much that she'd stoop this low to blackmail him and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Rose…" he tried once more, only to be interrupted immediately, "Do we have a deal, Malfoy?"

Scorpius sighed and shook his head, not knowing why she would push it this far, "Fine, but I do this under firm protest."

"Duly noted. Now, where are we going for dinner? I'm starving."

"You want to go out for dinner?" Scorpius asked while watching Rose take her floo-cloak and buttoning it all the way up.

"Yes, of course! We're fake-dating now, Scorp, why wouldn't we eat out? People have to see us in love, right?"

"I don't like the press, Rose, you know that."

"I know that's only because you think your left side photographs better, now come on!" she joked while throwing him his floo-cloak and stepping into the fireplace.

Scorpius shook his head at his best friend and let himself get dragged along. This whole situation was going to result in drama, just like the hundreds of time before.

But he wasn't going to miss one bit of it.

**This will not be updated soon, but when it will, it will be awesome. **


End file.
